A trip down memory lane with Rosalie Hale
by ninsan
Summary: What actually happened to Rosalie when she became a vampire.


Rosalie's story

Not a single strand of hair was misplaced, my clothes fitted me perfect, everything was as it was supposed to be. But somehow everything felt wrong. I couldn't forget how it felt to kill, no, execute Royce and his friends after what they did to me. The feeling of my fingers digging into his fat neck, the bones crushed, his eyes slowly wandered of into thin air. Not even when I felt his weak body in my hands, if felt good. Stupid me, I thought everything would be better after he died. I didn't really want to marry him, I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with being in love. I saw how happy my friend Vera was. How her eyes would sparkle with love as soon as her husband came home. How Henry with his curly hair, short black knee pants and checked shirt, threw himself at his fathers waiting arms. He laughed and screamed with joy when his father lifted him high up in the air. The picture of the three of them sitting on the porch outside their little house, would never leave me. Why couldn't I have that? Why was I sentenced to live as a vampire for the rest of eternity?

I knew I was meant for Edward, to be his love and wife, as Esme were for Carlisle. But when I finally awakened after the fire that had burnt in me for three days I saw nothing but three friendly faces around me. First I saw Carlisle, I recognized him because I had woken up, just before he bit me the first time. Every time he bit me in a new place, he apologized, and I felt confused. But now, he was hurting me. I was just about to shout no, when I felt the fire for the first time.

I was already in pain, in every wound, cut and fractures that Royce had inflicted to my body when he attacked me on the way home from Vera. That night I wore my new shawl over my shoulders, a gift from Royce, from one of the numerous counts he had been visiting me in my parents home. I would never forget it, thou Esme got rid of it my first night with my new family. When I walked beside the road, eager to get home I meet Royce. I could tell by the way he was walking, he was drunk. Affected with beer and whiskey he had been drinking during the night. I already knew that he didn't love me, I was more like a trophy to him. Someone to show, like a bluebird in a cage, ready for everyone to admire. The dresses he gave me were exclusive, expensive dresses, would only make the jealousy from the others more noticeable, _that _Royce loved.

I greeted Royce, pending, I didn't want to lure him over, to do something I didn't want to do. His friends walked up beside him. He asked me what I was doing out so late, I answered that I visited my good friend Vera and her family. Royce suddenly screamed at loud that I was lying and gave me I quick slap over my cheek. Coughing and trying to get some air I answered no, I had really visited Vera. Despite I knew what was going to happen I couldn't say anything but the truth. He gave me a hard kick in my stomach and I fell to the ground. He continued to kick me, beat me all over my body, but I tried to lay as still as I could. I prayed to God that Royce would stop, but I didn't make a sound, I was stronger than that.

When he finally finished I heard him mumble to his friends. They were all laughing and screaming, "Do it, _do it! _Don't make her think she is worth more than any of us!" I had two seconds to think about what they meant by saying that, before I felt his hands on me, pulling and tearing my dress apart. My naked body on the ground and I felt him inside me. The throbbing pain inside me was hardly bearable , but I wasn't capable of screaming for help, the tears streaming down my face and Royce shouted, "You are supposed to enjoy this! Just like you do when you sleep around my back, ENJOY slut!" My tears couldn't stop and he took my shawl, just as he tore it into two pieces, he tore my heart as well. He pressed the white fabric into my face so he didn't have to se me anymore while he finished the intercourse. By then I had drowsed off, all my wounds were taking its toll on me. The shame of what Royce had done to me, taking my virtue, broken me and the realization of that I could never end up like Vera with a child beside me, burnt in me. I heard how they went off, not calling for help, let me lie there on the cold ground. I was naked and broken. I was expecting death, I wanted to die.

I was sure, death had finally got me. It felt like I flew, but when I heard Carlisle's voice for the first time I knew I wasn't so lucky. He tried to explain to me what he wanted to do, save me, make me whole again. I trusted his words, but soon after, I regretted my words. He bit me and I felt the fire. I screamed once and then kept quiet. Tried to focus, a life with the fire, I was in hell.

After a period, it felt like hundreds of years with a fire burning inside and out, the feeling of the fire withdrawing slowly itself from my bones. At first I could feel my toes, my feet and my legs. Everything felt right, whole, but I didn't dare to move, afraid that the fire would return and start all over again. Slowly it disappeared from my fingers, sweeping itself to the core, to my heart, and when my entire body except from my heart was free from the fire I once again thought that death would come to me. I was so wrong, but yet so right. My heart beating out of control in my chest, suddenly when quiet.

I knew I was still there, and I tried to open my eyes. Suddenly fear struck me. Despite knowing that I in my previous life had been a strong and a fearless person I now knew I'd lost all control over my life.

"Rosalie, don't be frightened, you are undamaged again, please open your eyes." Carlisle spoke with a firm, low voice.

"What if it all went wrong, maybe she had to much injuries to heal again?" Now it was another voice speaking, this one belonging to a woman.

"Esme, we saved you and your injuries was far more worse than Rosalie's." Carlisle continued with his low voice.

I did what Carlisle had told me, I opened slowly my eyes again and got astonished over what I saw. The woman, who spoke before, stood beside Carlisle, holding his hand, her face so beautiful. Her hair shining along side her golden eyes. Just right behind her another man looked at me, despite the fact he looked like a man, his face revealed a boyish charm. He pierced his dark eyes at me, filled with disgust and I knew we wouldn't become good friends.

"Are you sure we done the right thing? Rosalie Hale is a recognized woman in the society and with her vanished she can expose what we are."

I heard the hesitation in his voice, all this was my fault, my doing I've become someone else.

"Edward, my son. As soon as we explained to Rosalie what we are, what we do and asked her to choose, we _will _move on, it's time anyway." Carlisle tried to encourage Edward.

I wondered what he meant by choosing, I had already made up my mind, apparently. I did tell Carlisle I wanted to have help, to become whole again.

I admired the beauty of the three of them, but also couldn't help but wonder what they thought about me. I knew the society believed I was the most gorgeous girl in the town, but now I was afraid I had lost all my good looks after what Royce done to me. I could never forgive him for that. He was going to pay for it.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, " I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, I don't expect anything from you, all I want you to do is listen to what I have to say. Then I need you to think about what you want to do."

Slowly I nodded to him, curious about what he meant.

"A long time ago I went through what just happened to you, but I didn't have anyone to explain to me what went on. The truth of what I had become was unacceptable, that I've got bitten and had to live my life to feed on innocent people." He sighed from the memory, just as it was yesterday.

Edward gave me a questioning look, he wanted to se how I reacted. Later on as was told he, as usual, was reading my thoughts.

"When my hunger was as strongest I was in the forest, trying to live on berries and other things I could find in the nature. I wanted to believe that maybe something other than human blood could suffocate the fire. Laying on the ground I smelled a scent from a herd of deer's. I let my senses take over my body and suddenly I've taken down the largest one of them, I couldn't stop myself, I drank all the blood from the large animal and the fire died for a while. I realized that I could survive without harming any human being, I could continue to exist on only animal blood." Carlisle smiled gently at me, as he held Esmes hand.

I didn't know what to think, I've heard the fairytales about vampires before, but I didn't believe them to be true. I thought they were just intimidation from my parents. "Don't be home late", "It's going to be dark soon…" , my parents shouted as I walked away from my home to visit Vera. They were right. I couldn't believe that the vampires actually existed, but three evidences was right in front of me.

"Rosalie, you have a choice. Either you live with us as a family, only feeding on animal blood, or you go off, live your own life. We would rather se you live with us, if that's your wish." Carlisle looked at Edward with a little smile on his lips.

Edward didn't utter anything, he stood with his arms in front of himself with a irritated look in his face.

"You are very welcome in our little family, Rosalie. I really need a girl in the house to even out the numbers." Esme looked at me, lovingly.

I knew I couldn't come back to my other family. Royce was convinced about him killing me, otherwise he wouldn't have left me on the road in the dark. They would think I was a ghost and get to petrified to even listen to me. No, it wouldn't work. But could these three vampires accept me in their complicated life? I hesitated, afraid to speak out, afraid of the vampires.

Edward unexpectedly laughed, and I looked horrified at him.

"You are a vampire know, don't you feel the burning in your throat?" Edward shot a mockery smile at me.

I didn't know what to believe, I felt whole and no pain in my body. It was as I opened my eyes for the first time, I could se, feel everything. I saw the cracks in wall, dust particles around the window, the scent from the horses and I could hear the water running in the small creek outside. It was as all my senses has finally awakened, and I could grasp all things that I never before could se or touch.

Then I felt it, the fire hadn't gone away entirely. It was still left, in my throat. I could feel how it got stronger and stronger and I needed to put it out, so I made myself get up quickly.

"I will stay with you."

My voice? I didn't recognize it, it sounded so clear, so light and beautiful. I looked at Carlisle with panic in my eyes.

"When the fire burnt in your body it healed all your injuries, but also made some…improvements, as your senses, but also in your appearance and voice." Carlisle sounded patient and answered practical on my questions.

Mirror, I need a mirror I thought desperately.

The same second I thought about it, I was handed a mirror from Edward. I held it, barely, my hands were shivering, before I turned it over.

"Oh!" I saw myself in the mirror, but didn't distinguish the person who looked right at me. Who was she? I recognised some features, as my mouth, the location of my eyes…

"My eyes?"

"As a newborn vampire your eyes are red from all of your blood, but after a while they tend to darken and be more gold, as ours. Because of our diet of animal blood the eyes gets more gold than red. Had we chosen the other path, our eyes would be more reddish. When you are thirsty your eyes get more dark. Your eyes will be red for about a year before they change." The words from Carlisle's lips were spoken carefully, not to scare me.

"But now, you need to hunt to extinguish the thirst, we'll talk more when you come back."

Who did he mean? I looked amazed at the three stunning vampires, who would help me, demonstrate how you did it? I felt afraid for the task, Carlisle had said he chased big animals, but how? I could hardly kill a rat…

"I'll go with you, I will show you how it's done." Edward sounded superior, as if he knew and could do anything.

I didn't appreciate the way he spoke to me, just like a was less worth than him. We were equals, both vampires, both predators.

While I was out, Esme had changed my cloths, I had a plain skirt and blouse on my body. I wasn't glad about how plain they were, it lacked pearls and lace. For a brief moment I wondered were my beloved shawl was. Suddenly I remembered how it was torn apart by Royce's hands, how he used it for my tears and put it in my face so he couldn't se me while he was hurting me. Immediately I felt the fire in my throat.

I jumped out of the bed, and meet Edward's glance.

"So, are you coming or what?! I said challenging him.

Edward laughed, "Of course, my beauty."

It was dark outside of the house, even though it was night and chilly I didn't feel it, nor was I tired. Of course, it was dark, but my new eyes got used to it the same second we got out from the house.

"This way," Edward pointed down the way. "Now we run, just stick behind me and I will show you a good place to hunt."

Quickly he was gone, but I could sense his fragrance, I saw the fragrance in the air, like a path he left as he run away. I hurried after him. The houses passed swiftly and before I knew it I was in the forest. I continued to follow his trace further in thru the forest. I wasn't feeling anxious, I just felt free while I ran, faster and faster. The trees, bark, the leafs. I saw everything, there was no way of running into something or do something uncontrolled, everything was so clear.

Edward had stopped and I stopped up right beside him, as an equal.

"You will soon find it out, so I might as well tell you right now."

We were vampires, I knew that. It was as Edward deliberately looked down at my intellect, as I wasn't worthy to be in the family.

A smile broke thru on Edwards lips. " I can read thoughts, and you think I believe that you're shouldn't be in the family, but you are wrong!"

I looked at him, astonished. Such things didn't exist, there was no way he could read thoughts, he is lying…

"You think I lie, that reading thoughts is impossible, but I can. When I was a human, I could easily listen to people, they came to me, talked to me. Carlisle thinks I brought that sense with me, after becoming a vampire."

Edward turned away, pretended to look at something else far away.

"So you can read my thoughts, for real?" I said, unhappy. He knew from the start what I was thinking, my pride…my self obsession.

"Yes, yours and everyone else. And the reason why I'm not happy now is because you were meant for me. Like Esme is for Carlisle. But I feel nothing for you, not more than a brother feels for his sister." Edward sighed.

I could hear in his voice, he wished I was the one for him and the disappointment when realised that was not the reality. He wanted to experience real love, so did I.

"Now we need to find something to hunt!" He tried to raise the sad mood by sounding cheerfully happy by the hunt.

"Close your eyes, concentrate, breath…what do you feel?"

I did as he told me, closed my eyes, concentrated, breathed. Far away I heard teeth against teeth, something eating grass, and the sound of da-dunk, da-dunk, steady heartbeats from several parts of the forest.

"There, five-hundred yards west. A herd of elks… Five of them?" I answered slowly, I really wanted to be right, I couldn't swallow my human feelings.

"Right, but there is seven of them."

The pride of having almost right disappeared fast when I realized I was wrong with the numbers of them.

"Rosalie, you can't be right all the time. This is the first time for you and soon enough you will learn to be correct." He gave me a smile.

"So, is it time now?" I answered quickly.

"Yes, I will step away, and you, just follow your instincts. It's easier than you think." Edward went away.

Come on Rosalie, show who's the best! I tried to talk me into the mood of hunting and it worked. Quickly away and suddenly an elk were in front of me, I ripped his throat up and started to drink his warm pulsating blood greedy. Barely two minutes later the big animal was drained of blood. Right away I went for another elk.

When five was gone I felt fairly full and the fire in my throat was restrained. I went for Edward, he had stayed in the back the whole time.

"Please, show me the next time how you do it, I want t be better than you." I smiled quickly at Edward.

"Of course you want. Maybe next time. But now we need to get you home, you need new clothes and clean your self up. Then we need to plan our move." Before the final words were spoken we were already running.

A few minutes later we were home with Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave me a big welcome home hug and it actually felt good. Despite everything I've been thru in such a short while, it felt like the whole thing was going to be alright. I could start a new life together with the Cullen family, abandon my last dreadful, human memory and move on. At least I thought I could.

A few days later, by the kitchen table, Edward beside me, Esme sitting the opposite alongside Carlisle, I had to tell what was bothering me since I awakened in their world. Edward looked at me, enlivened, he already knew what I was going to say and he liked it. He understood me.

"Carlisle, Esme. Before we leave I need to do finish something to move on. I've been thinking about it and I don't want to do it, but I must. I will never do it again." I looked carefully at the two of them, hoping they would approve my choice. Stand behind me as a family.

"Rosalie, I almost knew this was coming, and I believe you need to do it. We will always love and respect you regardless what you decide to do." Carlisle squished Esmes hand, as he took mine in his other hand.

I felt it right away, he didn't lie. They would truly love me even though what I did.

"Okay, it's for the best if I do it right away and we leave the town soon after, if the police want to investigate." I sighed deeply. "Edward, will you help med with the preparations?"

He gave me a scrutiny look and finally said, "Of course, I am your brother and will support you the best I can. What do you want me to do?"

Of course he already knew, the plan had been drawn up the last twenty-four hours in my brain, and he had been listening all the time. Now he asked for Carlisle and Esmes sake, so they knew everything. Nor I or Edward wanted to leave them out.

"I am still lost, and because of that I can't go around town in case someone se me. You have to go to my parents house, to my room and get my wedding dress, its in the closet. You cant miss it." I thought about my beautiful white dress my mother and I had worked several hours on to get it perfect. The lace laying perfect by the cleavage, the little train with all the pearls on it. If I could cry, I would. But as a vampire, I couldn't. Nothing came…

"Yes, I will get it for you tonight. Something else I can do for you?"

_No thank you, I must take care of the rest, myself. _I placed a gratified glance at him. Despite the fact that we didn't go along most if the time, I felt a big appreciation against him, to have him as a brother. He would never, ever hurt me.

"I have to do this, tomorrow night." I withdrew my hand from Carlisle's, I needed to hunt. The fury inside me against Royce had grown the last couple of days and I needed to hunt every night. Every time I took down an animal I saw his face before my eyes. I knew it was time, I needed this. I also knew my family would forgive me and move on with me as their newest family member. They would love me, regardless of my plans.

When I got home that following morning, my wedding dress was in my room. I walked slowly towards it, almost afraid of touching the fabric, anxious of what it meant.

I heard the door open carefully behind me.

"I thought you maybe wanted some help with the dress, make sure everything fits?" Esmes soft voice calmed me down and I gave her a smile.

"Yes, please. I want and need your help."

During that day I tried the dress and Esme corrected the last things. She also helped me with my long blond hair. I couldn't avoid the mirror, I wanted to have it before me all the time. I wanted to se the new me, I wanted him to admire me when he took his final breath.

When the clock was after five it became dark outside, Esme did the finishing things on the dress. My hair was perfect, it shined along the pearls around my neck. My eyes were still red, and that was the only thing wrong with the whole outfit. I knew I couldn't regret anything by now, if I did I would think about it for the rest of my life. The power of condemning him to hell made it easier, and I could deal with bad conscience that came along with deed. Even thou I was a vampire, a predator, I still had my human feelings left.

I knew he worked late at the bank, always eager to prove himself as a good employee and make more money. When the clock was finally seven I went thru the door and I didn't look back. The streets were empty, no one dared to be out after dark, the legends about all things luring in the dark made people at unease.

Regardless of my decision, the rage inside me, I felt nervous. I wasn't sure about how I actually would do this, all I knew was that I was going to save him for last. I knew there was a door in the back, even thou the door was locked, I could easily break it open with my new strength. I heard hearts pumping, I could smell their scent. All I had to do was to grasp everything, and do it as fast as possible.

Two minutes later I'd snapped the neck on all Royce's friends that night and the poor two guards who was watching the bank that night. They didn't need to die, but I couldn't have any witnesses.

Royce heard from his office how his friends screamed with fear before their necks broke. I heard him load a gun, and a low laughter slipped out from my mouth. How silly of him to think he could kill me…I was already dead.

"Royce, where are you?" I knew he hid in his office, I could hear his heart beat out of control in his chest. Even thou my voice had changed, he could still hear that the killer was Rosalie Hale. I couldn't stop teasing him, all my nervousness had gone as soon as I stepped into the bank, the feeling of supremacy was to big.

I ripped the door open to his office, Royce eyes got big and he stuttered, "Oh! But you are supposed to be dead, gone. I saw it, I…" He couldn't get the last words out, to plead guilty to his horrible crime.

"Yes, you killed me, but I came back for you and now you are going to feel how it is to die." he started to chant, praying for God. But I knew no God would ever save him from his destiny.

I walked towards him, looked one final time and then made him get down oh his knees. My hands closed around his neck, my slim, long fingers almost got buried in the fat skin. The bones cracked and the last thing he saw was me, Rosalie. His dead fiancée, dressed in a stunning, white wedding dress, a ghost.

His empty gaze vanished away and I heard his heart beat one last time. Finally, at last it was over. A feeling of relief exploded thru my body.

I left the his body in the office and ran out, rapidly back to Carlisle's house. They all waited for me in the kitchen.

"Is it done?" Carlisle looked at me carefully.

"Yes, it is done, and I am ready to move on. Esme, can you help me get rid of the dress? I don't want it anymore." Now I felt uncomfortable with it on my body.

Esme and I went in to my room, she had already packed all my cloths, the small part that was now my own. She unpacked another dress that a hadn't seen before.

"I thought you wanted something new, a token of new beginnings." Esme knew, she was right. She was like the mother I had lost.

"Thank you, Esme, you have no idea how much this mean to me…" She gave me the dress and the scarlet red fabric sparkled in the light of the lamp on the table. It maybe wasn't the best dress to travel in, but it was me and I was grateful over it.

Slowly I got out of the dress, Esme helped me unbutton all the buttons in the back. Then she helped me with the corset, and I could finally take a deep breath. I gave Esme a smile and put on the red dress.

I took my wedding dress in my hands, carefully and went to the fireplace. The fire licked the dry wood and I thought, _Thank you and goodbye. _Before anybody could react I threw the dress into the fire. It burned fast and was soon gone.

All was silence and I knew it was time to leave.

After living with my new family a couple years my eyes grew darker and the red vanished. My eyes had the same colour as the rest of the family. I realised the benefits of not sleeping during the nights, there were so much more to do. I wasn't ready to go back to school, I wanted to do something else, and money wasn't an object so I could do anything I wanted.

Ever since I got the scarlet red dress from Esme, my interest for fashion grew, and I was the shopoholic in the family. I was the one to get cloths from the newest fashion for the family and I had fun with it. So when each one's closets were full I asked Edward to learn me play the piano.

He happily showed me and I learned fast. Of course I never got as good as Edward, he could sense the piano somehow, I could read notes, and that was all. But I had an elegance he lacked.

Living together with the Cullen family was simple, we never had any problems but I always missed something and I knew Edward felt the same. Thou we never talked about it, we both shared the same feelings. Sharing a home with a mind reader was some times easy. But I knew he tried to stay out of my head as much as he could, my depressed thoughts wasn't uncomplicated to cope with.

Esme and Carlisle tried their best to always cheer me up, but I didn't give then enough credit for their job, at least they tried.

When it got to hard for me I ran, far, far away for several days, I needed to think without the others around me. It often helped and when I got home I redecorated my room or shopped new outfits for the others, it helped med breath for a while.

Not a single strand of hair was misplaced, my clothes fitted med perfect, everything was as it was supposed to be. But somehow everything felt wrong. So I decided for a hunting trip. I had one of those days, they were coming more often now.

"Edward," I shouted, "I'm off, hunting trip. I'll be back in a couple of days, please tell Carlisle and Esme."

" Yes, of course, I'll tell them, se you later and have fun!" Thou he knew my motives he at least tried to sound optimistically.

I gave him a appreciative gaze and turned around to get out of the house. Hunting day's I always dressed down, soft cotton pants, a simple blouse, hat and boring shoes. I would rather die, _ha ha, _then show myself in this dull cloths, but hunting in a dress and stilettos wasn't an option. But my long hair was free, never a ponytail!

I laughed at my self, surprised over this diva that had grown over the years. But what was a girl suppose to do? Buying cloths, try them out, searching for new designs was my new life.

When I got to the forest I started to run. Even though I've been a vampire for so long I could still get shocked of the strength in my small body. The speed, energy I now loved to use. All of this was assets, of course, but also disadvantages. It was hard to interact with humans. Always thinking about to act human, we didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

After a while I slowed down and stopped. I could hear a loud roar and two hearts beating fast. One was a human heart, I could feel the scent, the other one belonged to a bear.

The curious me took over and I went little by little to clearing where I heard the sounds.

In the middle of the clearing a big bear stood on his back legs and wielded one paw against a young man. When he took the blow against his face he fell on the ground and lost consciousness. The bear landed on his front paws and started to walk towards the man, to end his life.

During these short seconds I saw something that made my brain go into overdrive, feelings I've been searching for so long suddenly broke thru inside me, I couldn't help but scream…

"NOOOOO!"

I ran as fast as I could towards the big bear, jumped at him and ripped out his windpipe. The bear fell down with a large thud. But I didn't give the bear any attention, I turned around to se the young man. I heard how he tried to breathe and it came blood from his mouth.

He had a beaming personality that reminded me of my dear friend Vera's son, Henry. Suddenly my body got filled with new feelings, I wanted to save him, I wanted him to be mine.

My love against this young man grew inside me, they were stronger than all the guilt I felt, of giving him this I life I dreaded so much.

I took him in my arms, despite his size it felt like I carried a feather. His wounds were filled with blood, and I fought against the monster inside of me, I wanted him more by my side than buried in the ground.

Carlisle was the only one that could save him, I couldn't. I stopped breathing and started to rush all the way back home again.

Many thoughts went thru my head during the run before I got home. Was I doing the right thing?

The man had awakened throughout the run and before he lost consciousness one final time he looked at me and asked if I was an angel and if he was on the way to heaven.

"Carlisle!" I screamed loud, even though he had heard me when I got home.

Esme, Edward and Carlisle meet me in the door. They looked at the man and then at me. In my head I went thru what had happened, fast. I sought after sympathy from Edward, I wanted him to know what this man meant for me.

"Carlisle, you need to help him, I want him, I need him, please help me!" I sounded desperate but I couldn't help it. This man in my arms was my future and all my happiness depended on him. Everything I missed in my whole life was this man.

"Rosalie, are you sure?" Carlisle looked shocked at me with his golden eyes.

"Yes, I have never been as sure as I am now, my entire life…" Even though I sounded firm, my voice trembled on the last word.

"Very well then, put him in the bed. I think it will be best if you all leave the room while I do this…" Carlisle sounded focused and I saw how he went thru the procedure in his head, he wanted to make this as pain free as he could for the man.

He took a syringe from his bag and filled it with a liquid I recognized as morphine. He quickly injected it into the mans arm.

"I don't know if this will help, but its worth a try. I don't want him to suffer more than he needs during the fire." Carlisle put the syringe on the table and asked us once again to leave the room.

I heard the man scream for three days before he finally calmed down. I hadn't been thru this before and I sat with him all the time, tried to soothe him from his pain. Gentle touching his big, rough hands.

When his heart finally stopped he glanced carefully at me. We were all ready for a fight, maybe would the fire in his throat be to much for the young man.

But when he looked at me with those red eyes I knew he would never hurt us.

"Angel, is that you?"

"Well," I said. "maybe not an angel, but I helped you from the bear attack that ripped your body open a couple of days ago…"

"Then you are my angel."

Carlisle went thru the whole story as he did when I was a newborn, and also gave him the choice, just as I got.

When Carlisle were done, the young man started to talk, he told us his name, Emmett and where he came from.

Emmett looked at me and continued, "Of course I will stay with you, I leave no one behind. You are my new family, that's good enough for me." He winked at me and I knew my decision, making him one of us was the right one.

For the first time ever since joining the Cullen family I truly felt real, genuine happiness. Even thou I would never get children for my own I would always have a soul mate by my side everlastingly.


End file.
